Rock Star
by Tysonkaicutie
Summary: Axel and Riku are dragged to a rock concert by Demyx, who is secretly in the band they’re going to see. Both thought they would hate it but end up becoming new fans for the band members Roxas and Sora. [AkuRoku][Soriku][Zemyx]


KiraraCutie: Hello people yeah I'm stupid for starting another story, but there is nothing I can do it's just so fun to write all the ideas I have. So any way this is a Kingdom Hearts story. I've been getting really into KH stories lately.

Sanura: Lately? How about ALL the time! Roxas this, Axel that, Sora went here, Riku went there blah, blah, blah

KC: Hmmm… well, while Sanura continues blabbing, I want to take this time to thank my best, bestest friend Tysonkaiexperiment for always being there for me and helping me out with this story. Like giving me ideas, helping me pick out music, and being my beta!

Sanura: blah, blah, blah…

KC: So I guess I'm left to get this started

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**The Full Summary**: Axel and Riku are dragged to a rock concert by Demyx, who is secretly in the band they're going to see. Both thought they would hate it but end up becoming new fans for the band members Roxas and Sora. AkuRoku Soriku Zemyx

**A quick author Note:** This is a yaoi fic between the Kingdom Hearts charters Axel and Roxas, Sora and Riku, Demyx and Zexion, and any other charters I might put in here :D so if you don't like them, then join the club Kairi is in.

**Another Quick Author Note**: We do not own songs from the following singers or bands: Evanescence, Korn, Dir En Grey, L'Arc-En-Ciel, The Used, Breaking Benjamin, Sugarcult, Antique Café, Likin Park, The Offspring, Green Day, or Fall Out Boy

**And…**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, it would be really cool if I did, but I don't. I own this plot, I also don't own any of the songs in this story. They will be mentioned at the end of each chapter of whom they belong to. Got it Memorized?

Axel: Hey! That's my line!

­­XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Plea—?"

"Demyx if you say _please_ one more time I'll ring your neck."

There sat the said teen, Demyx, blue eyes full of curiosity and happiness and a smile that never seemed to missing. He had blond hair that was slightly shave at the sides and the top, gelled to form a small Mohawk with a few strands of hair sticking in his face. He wore a black shirt that had an outline of headphones with white words at the bottom saying, "I see your mouth moving but it's not getting through to my brain." He also had on a pair khaki shorts and classic black converse.

He was currently leaning over the kitchen counter in his and his roommates' house. He had his chin placed on top of his crossed arms, cushioned by the three wristbands; two on his right wrist and one on his left. He was staring at his roommate, who was sitting across from him, his roommate's chin resting on laced fingers; on his hand he had studded leather wristbands.

The roommate he was staring at had piercing aqua eyes that seemed as if they where looking right through you and shimmering sliver hair. He was wearing a slightly tight, slightly lose, form fitting dark blue shirt that showed some of his well built abs, it had a sliver tribal design going coming from the bottom left side heading up to the right. His pants where grayish and baggie with a single studded belt being the only thing holding them in place from falling off, he had on plain shoes that matched the color of his shirt.

"Onegai, Riku?" (Please, Riku?)

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! That's IT come HERE!" Riku leaped over the counter and knocked Demyx backwards in his chair, and proceeded to strangle him.

Demyx was trying all day to convince Riku to go a concert that he had tickets too and when he said **_all_** day he **_meant_** it.

In the morning, Riku was sound asleep in his bed. The whole room was pitch dark and quite. His bed was in the darkest part of the room and the temperature was perfect, not to cold, but not quite hot either. Riku was under soft sheets and was having a dream.

He was in a crowded area, he could not place where though, but there was cheering, blurry figures, and bright lights. He looked next to him and saw two blurry figures together and when he turned to his other side there was a person, their lips mouthing out his name. When he tried to see their whole face he was pushed off the stage and awoke to see a Demyx looking down at him.

"What do you want?" He asked as he pulled the rest of the covers and a pillow down on the floor with him.

Demyx smiled as he squatted down next to him and pulled out, from behind his back, a ticket.

"What the fuck are those?" Riku asked as he turned over on the stomach and placed his pillow over his head to try and drown out Demyx at whatever the hell the hour was. He didn't check so he peeked up from under the covers and still heard Demyx talk on about whatever he came in there for. Riku finally found his clock on the bottom of the floor, under his bed; it read 4:02 in bright neon green numbers. And after a few seconds it clicked in Riku's mind that no sane person would be up at this time so he looked at Demyx who was still talking and asked simply, "What are you doing up at this hour, and what are you doing with my curtains?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm going to let rays of joy and happiness in from the sun's morning greetings." Demyx answered as he reach for the curtains and when he was just about to open them, Riku dove under his pillow and pulled the sheet over his head to shield himself from the so called 'sun's morning greetings.'

But to his surprise it never came. He peaked out from under the covers and slowly from under the pillow to see Demyx staring outside the window and no sunlight shining through.

He smiled at the slight frown Demyx gave and the fact he could still sleep and avoid the light for at least two more hours. While daydreaming this, however, he failed to see Demyx walk to the other side of the room and flip the switch on the wall.

"So we'll just have to settle for instant sun shine." Was the warning.

And with that said the light came on, filling the room with a blinding light.

"AH! FUCK! DEMYX TURN OFF THAT LIGHT! WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

Demyx turned to the pile of bed sheets, pillows, and Riku on the floor. "I was just waking you up."

"For what!"

"To ask you come with me to this concert."

"Why didn't you ask me this last night?"

"I didn't get the tickets TILL last night and you where asleep."

"So why not ask me in the morning?"

"It is morning silly!" Demyx said gesturing to the window, then sweat dropping noticing it was dark "Ummmm… the sun… it's just not up… yet."

"Un-huh, get out of my room."

"But what about the concert? Are you going?"

"Maybe if you had asked me earlier, I would reconsider."

"I'm not leaving till you say yes."

And to prove his point Demyx stomped his foot and crossed his arms.

"Fine." Riku untangled himself from the sheets, walked over to Demyx, picked him up, and began to walk to the door.

"Hey! Put me down Riku! No fair!"

"I will, don't worry. Your not exactly a feather." Riku huffed out as he walked out of his room, to the hallway, and dropped Demyx on the floor. Riku turned around, walked back into his room and locked the door.

'_Ah peace and quiet..._' Riku went back to bed and closed his eyes.

"I WILL NOT STOP RIKU! I HOPE YOU DON'T THINK JUST CUZ YOU LOCKED THIS DOOR I'LL STOP!" Demyx said while banging on the door.

Riku went and pulled the covers over his head again, along with pillows.

"I SHALL NOT BE SILENCED!" Demyx yelled once again.

'_3…2…1_…' Riku thought before it started.

_SLAM! _

STOMP STOMP STOMP 

"RIKUUUUU! Ah, huh? Oh, hey Axel what's up? Ummmm… is something wrong?"

"Yeah something's wrong. There's this person yelling like no other."

"Really? You should call them and complain."

"That's what I'm doing right now."

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Because Demyx, **_YOU'RE_** THE FUCKING PERSON WHO'S **_MAKING_** ALL THE FUCKING **_NOSIE_**.!"

"Yelp!"

Riku could just imagine the scene now. Demyx on the floor making an attempt to shield himself by covering his head with his hands and a sleep deprive Axel towering over him, cracking his knuckles.

"Now SHUT UP! I'm going to bed; you can bug Riku tomorrow when I'm up."

'_What? He's not going to kill him?_'

Demyx stared at Axel's back as the red head retreated back to his room. Demyx blinked, he turned his attention back to the door and spoke loud enough for Riku to hear, but quite enough so not to get killed by Axel, "If Axel wasn't here you wouldn't have stood long, you'd SO reach your breaking point! Oh, but don't worry I will return. You may have won the battle, but the war will be MINE!"

"Shut **_UP_** Demyx!"

Needless to say it was the truth. The whole rest of day, Riku was ambushed and pestered by Demyx. One special incident was in the living room. Riku had just walked in to sit down, thinking he had out smarted Demyx, when "E-AAHHH!" Riku didn't need to turn around to know who was coming straight for him. He took one step to the right and let Demyx fall on the floor.

So coming back to kitchen, Riku was still choking poor Demyx when Axel came into the room holding a green Monster energy drink.

He had wild red hair that was spiked back, emerald green eyes shining with curiosity (slightly outlined with black eyeliner) and a smirked smile to match. Underneath his eyes were small black upside down tear shaped tattoos, he was skinny and tall but well built. He was wearing a black t-shirt—which read "Sometimes life sucks but making fun of you makes it all better"—baggy black cargo pants with a belt and chain that hung off to the sides and pooled around his flame printed converse that you could almost not see. It was complete with a wristband that said "I'm just acting this way to annoy you :)" and a flame printed zipped up hooded jacket.

Axel stopped and stared at the two as they fell off the chair and onto on the floor, while taking a sip from his drink.

"So you two are still at it?" he asked.

"Not for long, if I hold him for just a few more seconds, I think I can kill him."

Axel sighed and walked over to the two and proceed to pull Riku off of Demyx, who began turning blue from lack of air.

"So what he do to ya this time?" Axel asked

"He doesn't need to do anything. He's Demyx! Just by opening his mouth and saying one word can get on anyone's nerve!" Riku yelled to Axel and pointing to Demyx, who was sitting on the floor and looking rather defeated.

Demyx was hurt; he quickly got up, leaving the tickets on the floor, and went to his room.

Axel watched as he left, then turned to Riku.

"Finally it's quiet!"

"Why'd you go and say that?" Axel quickly snapped.

"What? He's annoying! And you yelled at him too!"

"But I didn't hurt his feelings! What was he asking you anyways?"

"To go to some dumb concert with him, tonight." Riku said as he crossed his arms and looked in the opposite direction Axel was. Axel eyes widened at what Riku had said.

"You didn't say 'no' did you?"

"Hell yeah I said no."

"Idiot! Tomorrow is Demyx's B-Day and he got those tickets from his parents as an early present for the three of us to go see the concert! They're front row seats and back stage passes for tonight only and were not cheap!"

Riku was still looking away. "So?"

"So, that means go and apologize and say you'll go to the concert!"

"And if I don't?"

Axel slumped down and sighed. "If you don't, we'll do this the hard way."

Riku gulped, face going pale, "T-the HARD way?"

A small smirk appeared on Axel's face, "The hard way, got it memorized? The TMP, the secret flame thrower, the bombs-…"

"UGHHHHH! FINE!"

—Minutes later—

"Demyx come on open up." Axel said as he knocked on the door again.

"No."

"But I brought Riku, he wants to go!"

Demyx opened a small creak of the door. "Really?" He looked like a kicked puppy on the verge of crying

"Yeah! See? Here he is!" Axel said cheerfully pulling Riku in front of him. "Go ahead Riku, tell him you want to go." Demyx missed the dark tone in Axel's voice.

Knowing he wouldn't get out of it, and feeling bad for what he said earlier, Riku gave a shaky smile, "Yeah Demyx I want to. I didn't know you had tickets to Merciless Cult! They're one of my favorite bands."

At this Demyx open the door fully, "I didn't know you liked punk rock Riku! (Riku eye twitched) So who's your favorite member?"

"Um, the singer."

"Puhh, well THAT'S helpful, come on more details! The one with brown hair, the one whole plays the base more often, Or the Drummer? Whoyoucan'thavebecausehebelongstomeyoucan'thavehimyoucan'thim!"

Both Riku and Axel stared at him, with a stare clearly asking 'What the Fuck?'

"The brown haired one, ok? So, um, do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do Riku! I'm so happy! And remember to get ready for the concert it starts at 10, so be ready by 9:30 and I'll see you later." Demyx quickly walked out of his room, shut and locked his room door, and left out the front door.

"That was wired."

"Yeah, but then again you forget that, that was Demyx."

"True."

"So do you know anything about this band?"

"No, I though you did."

"Nope, I made the whole thing up."

"Hm… so what to do now?"

"Internet?"

"Internet."

—Two minutes later in front of Axel's computer—

"This fucking page has no PICTURES!"

"We're not looking for _pictures_, Axel, we just need the band members names and the songs."

"Well, I found the songs, here."

Riku looked over the songs, there was only one CD out by them, it had a total of sixteen songs although there were two bonus songs.

1. Merciless Cult

2.Thoughtless

3. You

4. Kodou

5. Going Under

6. I Cought Fire (In Your Eyes)

7. So Cold

8. Memory

9. Whisper

10. Maple Gunman

11. A Place For My Head

12. Coming Closer

13. The Kids Aren't Alright

14. St. Jimmy

15. Dance, Dance

16. Numb

17. Breaking The Habit

Bonus Tracks:

18. Simple and Clean

19. Passion

All in all, Riku and Axel had no idea what to say about these songs.

"Erm… Axel, pick a song."

"What for?"

"Ten bucks says Demyx is gonna ask us what song we like best."

"Ohhh, good point. I choose I Cought Fire (In Your Eyes), because fire is good."

"…" Riku sweatdropped, "Then I choose Thoughtless."

"Now, onto the names."

There were four people in this band, with _still_ no pictures (as Axel was so badly whining).

Sora Kaze—lead singer and 2nd guitarist

Roxas Kaze—lead singer and 1st guitarist

Zexion Nakahara—drummers and back-up singer

Zemyx Takanaga—keyboardist and back-up singer

Axel stood up, pushing his chair back as Riku moved away. "It's already 8:30, we've got an hour to get ready."

"How do you suppose we're getting there?" Riku questioned, watching Axel shut down his computer.

"Demyx must have some sorta plan or something."

"Got it." Riku trudged to his room, hoping that tonight would be worth it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Wow…" Riku breathed, staring at the open concert area. It was like the famous Starlight Bowl or something, the open air running through their hair as they went to their seats.

"Hn." Axel commented, fixing his shirt. He decided to wear a green tang top with a deep blue vest. The white armband on his right arm ran from halfway down his shoulder to his knuckles. His baggy black pants clinked when the zippers met with chains. Green and white sneakers were partially hidden by a long black, matrix-style trench coat.

Riku glanced quietly at his own outfit; he'd never been to a concert like this before, so he had Axel dress him. He was wearing a dark blue turtleneck that seemed to have been cut at the elbows, white leather gloves, and a dark red short-sleeved jacket. His ripped jeans fit perfectly and happily showed off his black hiking boots.

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!" Came up the singer from the opening act.

Random people yelled, Riku just randomly stared at his nachos with no interest what so ever.

The band broke out singing, god knows what they were singing not Riku, and kept going for about a half an hour.

Riku was getting really fed up with it he glanced up to Axel.

Axel seemed to be muttering to himself, sounds like he wanted this to end just as badly as Riku did.

After a while, the band left, both males thanked the lord.

Soon a man came up on stage, he had purple-grey hair covering the right side of his face, his violet eyes scanning the crowd, "How's everyone doing tonight?" His soft voice came blasting over the speakers with the help of the microphone.

"ZEXION-SAMA!" Could be heard from the fans, louder than the man on stage even though he had the microphone.

The man fixed his simple black sweater and dark blue jeans, his dressy black shoes hitting the floor with a light 'tap'. The studded belts on his jeans made an X on his front and backsides of his jeans.

"Awww… Zexion, don't tease them." A blonde male came on stage, microphone in hand as he walked up and patted 'Zexion' on the shoulder.

Riku and Axel, being up front, got a perfect view. Riku choked on his nachos and Axel spit out his newly purchased beer.

That blond; was DEMYX!

"What the FUCK?" They both scream

Shouts of "Zemyx!" covered their screams easily.

'Zemyx' smirked, fixing his long, no-sleeved, dark blue-jean jacket. His dark blue tang top was slightly covered by a loosely done deep red tie, the black belt around his waist kept his shirt and dark blue baggy pants tightly secured. His dark blue gloves covered thin silk white gloves and his steel-toed black boots thunked against the stage's wood.

"ARE YOU GUYS READY TO FUCKING PARTY!" Zemyx yelled into his microphone, pumping his left fist up for everyone to start cheering. "LET ME INTRODUCE YOU TO OUR FAVORITE ROCK STARS, SORA AND ROXAS KAZE!"

Suddenly two males walked on stage, one a beautiful brunette, the other a gorgeous blond.

Axel and Riku's jaws dropped, the final surprise that would happen to them that night.

At least, they thought it would be the final.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tke: well now… since Kiraracutie did the beginning, I had gotten the end of this story, so I do the ending credits. I don't think we really have much to say… but as we stated, we don't own any of the songs, but if you have any questions, please let us know!

Roxas: shouldn't we be giving something away?

Tke: oh, true…

Roxas: **_starts looking through box of plushies labeled 'Tke'_** what should we give 'em?

Tke: let me see the Zemyx-chan ones. **_Gets hit in the head by some as Roxas throws them_** … er… all reviewers get the Zemyx plushie in his concert outfit, awwww, isn't he so CUTE?

Roxas: hn

Tke: I take it you don't like your band mate?

Roxas: **_glares_**

Tke: he pulled a prank on you, didn't he?

Roxas: glares again

Tke: **_sweatdrop_** WELL REVIEW ANYWAYS PLEASE!


End file.
